


Pay Back For The Pay Back!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers' - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Hulk spanking, Loki - Freeform, Mischief, Pranks, Rampant naughtiness, Revenge!, Sore bottom, The Avengers - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, adorableness, getting back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Post Dark World Loki moves invisible among the Avengers, visiting his revenge upon each one. When he finally makes it to The Hulk he gets a bit of pay back himself! Cute Loki, Sad Thor, Funny Avengers. One young bottom soundly spanked!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pay Back For The Pay Back!

Thor Odinson had been on Midgard for at least a month in the wake of a nasty attack by the Dark Elves. The attack was a retaliatory act after losing their leader, Malakith. The Avengers team had gathered to assist with repairs in the wake of the new act of hostility, helping Thor set things right. They sat assembled in Tony Stark’s newly rebuilt tower and planned for any reprisals.   
“I thank you, my friends for helping to clean up the damage caused by the Dark Elves.” Thor announced.   
“Yeah, well that’s kind of our job.” Stark replied with a snarky smile. Thor pulled a face and took a huge pull on his mug of ale.   
“Thor, we’re really sorry about Loki.” Natasha said sincerely. Thor winced and nodded.   
“Thank you. He died a hero.” Thor added sadly.   
“How old was he Thor?” Natasha asked.   
“He was only seventeen.” Thor replied sadly.   
“Oh God! He was just a kid.” She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.   
“Let’s hoist one for Loki.” Hawkeye said diplomatically.   
In the same room, unseen, Loki smirked in satisfaction. ‘At last, a fitting tribute.’ He thought to himself. Natasha’s words touched him. It occurred to him that as far as Thor and The Avengers knew, he was gone forever. The amount of mischief he could get up to was limitless! He chuckled to himself, nearly giving himself away. Immediately his sharp young mind began to cook up some harmless mischief to get up to, blame free!

* * * *

Over the next three days, Loki implemented his plan to drive his brother and moron friends insane. He started his torrent of japes on Tony Stark. He would save the real killer for last! Banner had a real punishment in store in the wake of the beating The Hulk had given him. Stark was a decent enough replacement. He followed the man all day and struck when the moment was right!   
Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man was as arrogant as he was gifted. Never one to be taken off guard. He was so cocky and cruel to Loki after his capture. He remembered Stark laughing at him and threatening to paddle his bottom using the Iron Man suit. Loki had been plotting the man’s humiliation ever since. It was a total shock to Stark when he found himself pinned to his lab’s back wall by one of his own suits! Jarvis was malfunctioning badly and Tony had no idea why.   
“Jarvis! Stand down, dammit!” He growled as he was held by the throat, his feet half a foot off the floor. The suit released his neck and jerked him roughly by the arm to a table and threw him face down onto it. It picked up a spatulate tool and began to rain blows across the man’s bottom sharply! He struggled and shouted orders at the robot but it ignored him until his backside was fairly ablaze! Loki stood by, laughing his head off. The disembodied laughter angered Stark and he shouted to the empty room.   
“Who’s laughing? What’s going on? YOWCH!” He howled as the suit delivered the final blow. There was something familiar in the sound of that laughter but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Suddenly the suit stood upright and powered down. Tony stood and rubbed his aching rear end, giving the suit a once over. “Jarvis? What the Hell was wrong with you?” He demanded.   
“Sir, my program was invaded by an outside agent. I apologize that I was unable to stop it. Are you injured?” The polite voice of his trusty program queried.   
“I may never sit down again but otherwise I’m ok.” He replied. 

* * * *

Hawkeye was his next victim. Loki remembered well how he and Natasha Romanov snickered under their hands as he was dragged in chains to that park, his mouth gagged. He would sing a different tune now that the young prince was in charge! The man found himself being chased around his practice range, one of his arrows flicking out, striking his backside painfully! Loki tittered and grinned as he whipped the archer’s backside! He soon tired of this game and went off to find his next victim.   
Natasha, who had been the least physically cruel to Loki had, nonetheless humiliated him. It was she who tricked him into spilling his plan to employ the Hulk. He had a special punishment in mind for her! He caught the beautiful spy stepping out of the shower and flicked her gorgeous, naked behind with a wet towel, over and over again! She howled in protest at her unseen attacker. The naughty prince left ten, good sized welts on her shapely behind before setting off to find his next victim.   
Steve Rogers was in the gym when he ran into his comeuppance. Loki was least angry with him. He had managed to treat his young prisoner reasonably well. Loki limited his pranking to moving things about and gas lighting the man. He then moved on to his brother. 

* * * * 

Thor was still on Midgard when Loki caught up with him. He knew he would have to be careful not to give himself away. Thor and Jane sat together in her makeshift laboratory on a secluded island SHIELD had chosen for her safety. Security dotted the landscape and Loki chuckled to himself at their impotence. He approached silently, waiting patiently for his brother to step away from the young Midgardian woman. He wanted it to look like an accident when the giant chunk of masonry fell from the roof and clobber him on the head! The trick worked a treat as the huge vase toppled directly on top of Thor’s thick skull! It had no effect on him and Loki found himself growling inwardly at his nearly indestructible brother. Thor and Jane chalked it up to crumbling masonry. Frustrated, Loki walked up to Thor and punched his face hard! The young Viking frowned and turned to and fro looking for his invisible assailant.   
“If I didn’t know for sure that he was dead I would say this is Loki!” Jane walked up and grabbed him, shaking her head.   
“I was told that this old building is haunted. Apparently the ghosts don’t like you.” The pair were left to wonder as Loki moved on to his last victim! 

* * * *

Bruce Banner had traveled back to India to continue his mission to help the poor and sick. Loki had no trouble finding the scientist. He knew he would have to prank him as banner because The Hulk would simply thrash him again. He picked up Banner’s medical bag and walked it out the door of his hut and into the surrounding jungle. The sight of his medical bag just floating away was all it took to get Bruce to follow it into the tree line. Loki snickered as he trotted. The teen had the energy of a seventeen year old against Bruce’s middle aged energy levels. He outdistanced him easily. Loki stopped at the edge of a steep crevasse and held the bag out, over the edge. Bruce caught up just in time for Loki to drop the bag and try to kick the man over the cliff! Bruce grabbed Loki’s arm and, even though he couldn’t see him he knew he had to hang on.   
Loki tried and tried to shake the man off but it was too late! He was turning a pale green colour and snarling. His grip on the young prince was iron! Loki gasped and came uncloaked just in time to find himself face to face with the Hulk! He squeaked and struggled but the huge man-beast lifted him by the scruff of his neck and walked to a large blow down. He sat down and laid the youth across one huge, green leg. Loki begged and whimpered but it did him no good.   
“Bad boy!” Hulk stated, hauling off and delivering a series of rough pats to Loki’s small bottom. The young prince struggled and squeaked, but he was held firm with one, enormous green paw across the small of his back. “Hulk spank!” he announced, continuing to spank the teen. Loki was surprised with how gentle Hulk was being with him. The swats were crisp and slightly stingy but not severe. Loki yipped with each one as he was punished.   
“Please!” The young prince wailed, trying gamely to escape. He prized against Hulk’s muscular thighs trying to get loose but he was held in place while the huge man applied swat after stinging swat. The sting built up to a pain and Loki began to sniffle, then to cry softly.   
“Say sorry, little boy!” Hulk scolded, still spanking. Loki’s little rump was stinging for fair now. It seemed his only means of escape.   
“I’m SORRY!...sir.” Loki yelped. Hulk heard this and stilled his hand, laying it across Loki’s sore bottom.   
“You sure?” Hulk queried.   
“Y…yes sir.”   
“Okay.” The behemoth picked the teen up with one hand and stood him on his feet. Loki rubbed his bottom, peering timidly up at Hulk’s face. The huge man wore a surprisingly gentle expression.   
“Poor little god.” He patted Loki on the shoulder. “I sorry I beat you up so bad.” Loki didn’t know whether the man was referring to the smashing he took in New York or the spanking he had just administered. Either way, he was prepared to be reasonable.   
“I accept your apology. I’m sorry I was….bad.” Loki’s head dropped and he rubbed his stinging backside, hissing at the burn.   
The Hulk was quickly becoming Bruce Banner again. In minutes Bruce stood, panting and weak. He reached out and hugged Loki, patting his back. “I’m so glad you’re alive! Thor’s going to be so happy!” Loki tensed at this.   
“No! You mustn’t tell him!” Loki said, looking very nervous.   
“Why not?”   
“He’ll kill me for real if he knows I’m alive!”   
“What? No he won’t! He was just saying you died a hero. Even with the pranks the worst he’ll do is spank you.” Loki’s brows raised even higher at this.   
“I don’t want another spanking!” Suddenly Loki grabbed Banner and slammed his palm into the man’s forehead, stripping his memory. When Bruce came to, he could remember nothing! He turned around three times, trying to figure out why he was in the forest.   
Loki fled to a spot far from Banner and called for the BiFrost. The moment he landed, he put Heimdall into a deep sleep and made arrangements to take the throne of Asgard!


End file.
